RCMP and NYPD
by kich
Summary: Crossover with Due South What happens when Ray and Fraiser meet Faith and the one and only tempermental Bosco well read and fing out
1. Default Chapter

It was a cool Monday morning when Ray picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?" It was Sully with a case  
  
for both Fraiser and Ray." We'll be there as soon as we can." Ray said as he hung up. " We have to go to New York  
  
to help out with a murder case.  
  
That same day Fraiser and Ray caught a Red Eye flight to NYC and meet Sully.  
  
(At the 55th precinct)  
  
Poor Fraiser was beening stared at by those around him for the way he dressed with those wicked pants of his he walked throught  
  
to the door which right behind it was Sully working. " I see you two made it here soon, right this way and i'll show you too your  
  
partners for now.  
  
(In the locker room)  
  
Davis and Faith were both laughing at a joke Bosco just made about Sully. " Hey Bosco get over here.!" Sully yelled to get their attention. "Oh shit I'm in for it." Bosco thought, but then he let out a sign of relief as he called Faith's name to, Faith won't be in  
  
trouble too. "Ya what do you want?" Bosco asked as he was getting his shirt on. " I want you two to meet Fraiser and Ray from Chicago to help you on your murder case. 


	2. chapter 2

This one is for Demelza for the best review on my first fanfic ever.  
  
"Oh we don't need them we'll handel this." Bosco said in an annoyed voice. "Well does it seem I give a flaming pile of shit  
  
what you want and don't want?!" Sully asked angered at the reation Bosco had. "Sorry for my partner's stupidity, but when  
  
you work with him you get used to it." Faith turned and said to both Ray and Fraiser. "Well here is your gun Fraiser, and if  
  
I find out you don't have this with you at all times i'll shoot you myself." Fraiser looked at Sully with eyes full of fear."Y Yes sir  
  
very well understood." was all that he could say.  
  
As Faith and Bosco including Fraiser and Ray got into the squad car (of coures Bosco was the driver) Bosco looked into the  
  
rear view mirror not noticing that Fraiser had taken his gun out of holster and placed it on the seat. As soon as Bosco slowly  
  
came out of the parking space a car speed by without a care in the world. Bosco quickly speed up to get to the car and maybe  
  
have him slow down. " Pull over." Bosco said over the loud speakers. Ya right like the driver listened, he went even faster.  
  
"Hold on!" Faith told Ray and Fraiser in the back seat. All of a sudden the car slammed on his brakes causing Bosco to smash  
  
right into the back of the car, unnoticed the gun that Fraiser put down on the seat next to him fell off the seat and onto the floor. 


	3. chapter 3

Oh you guys r to kind...  
  
As soon as the driver in the other car noticed that Bosco had indeed smashed into the back of him he quickly  
  
through the car forward and speed away, but Bosco isn't all that easy to lose. " 5-5 Davis come in we have a  
  
run away here." Faith said on the radio. "5-5 Davis where is your position?" Davis asked. " We're going south  
  
on Harrow, car is going about 90 miles per hour." Faith looked back at Ray and Fraiser who were both sitting  
  
as quite as posible, Frasier already know that he was no friend to Bosco as it seemed like it from the begining.  
  
The car suddenly took a sharp turn now going west, when it came to a stop in front off an abanded warehouse,  
  
Bosco was the first and only one to get out of the squad car. "Bosco what are you doing?" Faith asked even though  
  
she already know the answer to that question." Stay in the car and wait for back up to arrive." thats when Frasier  
  
got out of the car and started after Bosco, right now he didn't care weather he liked him or not he didn't have a choose.  
  
" Hey Bosco wait up!" Fraiser called out after him. Bosco turned and was about to say something when Frasier told  
  
him that he didn't care what he says he was going with him. "Ok fine just remember not to get on my nerves only  
  
damn criminal so I have an excuse for beating the crap out of him." with that the two men went into the warehouse.  
  
It was dark something that Bosco hated most. They saw a figure run by so they decided to follow it up the stairs to the  
  
second story, still not noticing the empty holster. 


	4. chapter 4

Ok here you go, Merry Christmas!  
  
Bosco and Fraiser ran through room after room running after the criminal. They ran up 4 flights of stairs until they  
  
cornered the man in the far left hand corner." Freeze! Put your hands on top of your head and turn around slowly."  
  
Bosco ordered the man while Fraiser just caught up with the fast running Bosco. Bosco turned to greet Frasier after  
  
a while of looking behind his shoulder searching for Fraiser. "Nice of you to join us Fraiser!" as Bosco was looking at  
  
Fraiser he didn't notice the man pull out a gun from the back of his pants."LOOK OUT!" Fraiser warned bu it was to late  
  
for Bosco to do anything, the man shot first Bosco went down. Fraiser was at his side, he reached back to get his gun but  
  
to his surprise there was nothing there but an empty holster. "Oh shit, I must have left it in the car." Fraiser looked down at the  
  
wounded Bosco, he looked for the bullet hole and found it in Bosco's right shoulder."Oh ...crap..that hurts." Bosco said  
  
as his face soon became white full of fear asknow that the guy was somewhere in the warehouse and they were left with a  
  
wounded cop and another with no gun. " HAHAHA!'" a loud laugh rang out through out the warehouse as both Bosco and  
  
Fraiser throw their heads up to see if they could find where it came from. It came from infront of them. " See you two in  
  
hell!" the man said as he backed away and ran. Thats when Bosco and Fraiser heard a crackling sound that seemed to come  
  
from under them, the floor was about to collapse. Fraiser quickly picked Bosco up from under the shoulders and draged him  
  
across the floor, as he did Bosco let out a yelp and tried hard not to cry. As Fraiser was  
  
back pedaling he tripped and fell , with the extra weight the floor under them collapsed  
  
making Fraiser and Bosco fall through 4 floors. 


	5. chapter 5

When all the falling was done and over with Fraiser tried to turn to his left side but was forced to turn back to his back.  
  
He noticed that all was too quiet so he tried again this time he slowly started to rise up to a sitting position. He quickly  
  
checked out his shoulder and know that he probible dislocated it. Fraiser then shifted to his right and saw Bosco lieing there  
  
motionless. Fraiser quickly shifted over to him and rolled Bosco over on to his back, thats when Fraiser noticed a large  
  
gash on Bosco's forehead, Fraiser placed his hand on Bosco's right shoulder forgetting that he had taken a bullet there. When  
  
Fraiser felt a warm slippery feeling under his fingers, he then slowly lefted his hand and saw that his hand was full of blood and it  
  
was fresh. He glanced down at the unconscious Bosco Fraiser know that if he didn't stop the flow of blood Bosco would go into  
  
shock and if it goes on then he would die. Taking his handkerchief he gently placed it on Bosco's wound and pressed down, living  
  
with the Indians for a few months tought him a great deal of how to treat wounds. When Fraiser presse down Bosco began to  
  
stur. Bosco let out a moan then opened his eyes. "Where are we?" Fraiser looked down at Bosco and knew that it would be easy  
  
to answer that. " Where in the basement of the old warehouse. You've also been shot and have a nasty gash on your head, and  
  
I have a dislocated shoulder,I'm without a gun and yours is somewhere." Fraiser then got up to survey more of the room." Where  
  
are you going, don't leave me here." Bosco told Fraiser as he grabed at Fraiser's RCMP uniform coat. 


	6. chapter 6

"Don't worry I'm going to see if I could find an exit, I'll be right back." with that Fraiser turned and walked away from  
  
Bosco leaving him in the dark, the dark the most thing that Bosco feared was the dark due to his past. Not long  
  
after Fraiser left Bosco in search of a way out Bosco's breaths came in short deep gasps. "Where...is...he?" Bosco asked  
  
all along lying there in the dark. "Right here Bosco, I'm back." when Fraiser saw that Bosco was still bleeding and his face was  
  
pale he quickly ran to him and put Bosco's head in his lap." W..Where...were..y..you?" Bosco asked in between breaths and  
  
chattering teeth."I was over on the other side of the basement in another room but looks like where the floor caved in under  
  
us it also caved half of the basement in to, looks like will be in here for awhile." Fraiser looked down a Bosco. " C..col..dd."  
  
Bosco managed to speak out load enought to tell him."Just hold on awhile longer please, here, heres my coat." Fraiser gently  
  
laid it over Bosco." B..betterrrr." then Bosco started to close his eyes."NO! Bosco stay awake!" Fraiser yelled out in hope that  
  
Bosco would open them again as he gently taped his right cheek."Hmmm, le'me alone I'm tierd." Bosco tried to yell but it came out  
  
as a whisper. " I know you are, jus don't be tierd right now you could sleep later." Bosco just stared at Fraiser. "Ok captain."  
  
Fraiser let out a laugh. "I thought you were a tough guy and hard to handle." "Just don't push it." Bosco said back. 


	7. chapter 7

"Hey Bosco." Fraiser said. "W..what?" Bosco looked at Fraiser with his pale face. "Do you have your radio?" "Y..ya ...b..but  
  
i..it broke... w..when we f..fell." Fraiser's hope was crushed at the words said back to him. "Oh great ...oh geez, now what are  
  
we gonna do?" Fraiser said as he let out a little yelp as he moved his dislocated shoulder. "Y..you ok?" Bosco asked worried that  
  
Fraiser would pass out due to the pain and he would be left alone and bleed to death. "Yup , I'm fine what bout you?" Fraiser  
  
asked looking at Bosco wondering how much longer Bosco had. " J...just..fine thank...you."  
  
( Back in the squad car)  
  
"I wonder whats taking them so long?" Ray asked. "Don't worry they'll be out sooner or later." Faith tried her best to calm  
  
the worried Ray down so she could think at what to do. Just then Fraiser beautiful wolf jumped out from the car window and  
  
started to howl. "What is it boy, you smell something?" Ray asked. "What, what is it, does he know something, can he smell them,  
  
are they ok?" Faith just kept on spiting out question after question. "I'm not sure, but I think we wants use to follow him." 


	8. chapter 8

Have a great and safe Happy New Year and may this one bring joy and happiness to those you love.  
  
As Faith and Ray entered the warehouse htey greeted by a hail of gun fire."Drop your guns or you'll never see  
  
those two again!" "Ok, Ok just tell us where they are." Ray negotiated withe the man as Faith creeped up behind  
  
the man and knocked the gun out of the mans hands and through a punch to his jaw. "Tell me where they are or I  
  
swear I'll hurt you so bad, I'll...!" Faith was really pissed off right now at the man. "Ok, I'll tell you, they... they fell  
  
through the floors all four and now they're in the basement." the man was able to say as he was pinned down by Faith  
  
was all her weight on his back. " If they' re dead I'll kill you myself!" Faith said as she turned around while Ray was busy  
  
handcuffing the man and putting him in the back of the squard car and went in to Faith who was now half way in the warehouse.  
  
" Where do you thnk theyfell through?" Ray asked. "I'm guessing there." Faith pointed to a hole in the ceiling and a hole in the  
  
floor.  
  
(Back in the basement the situtation becomes intense.)  
  
After hearing the gun fires Fraiser picked the weak Bosco up from the floor like if Bosco was a child and then moved  
  
him across to the farthest corner of the room and lied Bosco down, Fraiser didn't realize that it was his partner and Faith  
  
who have came to reasue them. " W..what ...happened?" Bosco asked as he gasped for air to fill his empty lungs. " Someone  
  
fired a gun." Bosco looked at Fraiser's shoulder and winced. "Are you hurting?" Fraiser asked as he saw the expresion on his  
  
face. " Ya i'm ok for ...now but ...look at your arm ...it's ...it's..." Bosco wasn't able to finish what he was saying before he passed  
  
out from the fitfull sleeps and the loss of blood. " Bosco... Bosco you have to stay with me here your going into shock its because  
  
of the loss of blood!" Fraiser said as he pered down at the wonded officer hopeing that he would wake up, when he noticed that  
  
Bosco wasn't gonna wake up he gently started to slap Bosco's cheak. "Please don't leave me I enjoy beening your partner for this  
  
case, please Bosco wake up." Fraiser could fell the tears start to over welm him as he know that he was getting closer to lose  
  
Bosco all because he left his gun on the seat and it fell under the seat in his mind he could see Bosco all pale and dead blaming  
  
him for his death. Bosco let out a little moan and turned his head towards Fraiser and opened his eyes ever so slitly. " You  
  
didn't leave me!" Fraiser let out a little cheer. " Oh ...I feel... horrible." Fraiser looked at Bosco with eyes that once cried for him.  
  
" Ya no wonder, you saying something before you passed out what was it that you were gonna say?" Bosco looked at him and was  
  
about to say something when Fraiser and Bosco heard something coming from the open hole then something light up part of the  
  
room. " Oh my God, Ray come look at this." Faith pointed toa large puddle of blood on the floor. " Good grife, what the heck  
  
happened to them?" Ray said. " Hello anyone down there, Bosco, Fraiser?" Faith asked franticly hoping they were down there.  
  
" Ya over here in the far top right hand corner." Fraiser yelled back. "Oh thank you God." both Faith and Ray said out loud.  
  
"Hurry up, up there Bosco was shot and lost alot of blood and doesn't have much more time left!" Fraiser called back to them.  
  
" I'll go call for a bus." Ray said as he turned and went out to the squad car and there was no sign of the man." Oh gezz!" There  
  
was nothing he could do right now so he called a bus in for Bosco to the warehouse down were they last called in.  
  
"Hold on Bosco im coming down." Faith yelled from up above. As soon as Faith caught a glimps of Bosco and Fraiser she  
  
ran to them and feel to her knees. " Hey Bos how y'a doing?" she aske him as she smoothed out his damp hair that was sticking  
  
to his forehead. " N..not...bad." he said soon after he began to weez. " Ray is the bus on it's way?" "Ya it is and we have a problem."  
  
"Whats that Ray?" Faith asked as she knew that something was bad. " Well see he's missing." "What do u mean he's missing?!"  
  
"I mean he's not in the car." Ray said as Faith's eyes glowed with anger that the man got away. "We'll search later ,right now we  
  
have a bigger problem here." she said as she pointed to Bosco and Fraiser. " Hey , where are you guys?" it was the voice of  
  
Carlos and Doc. "Down here in the top right hand corner of the basement." "Ok I see you guys, be right down, Carlos go call for  
  
a Fire truck." Doc said as he noticed that it would be less painful for Bosco and much more easier for them to bring them up with  
  
a few more strong men. "Ok." with that Carlos turned to go outside and called for another bus. "Hey Bosco where you get hit."  
  
"H..here." Bosco slowly pulls his arm up to his right shoulder which is righ now slowly starting to stop bleeding. "Ok , when I count  
  
to three i'll roll you to your letf and move a board under you." "O...ok..just be..be gentle." Bosco says with a little smile on his face.  
  
"Ok ,I will, ready?" Bosco nodded. " OK 1..2..3." Doc moved Bosco and let out a painfull yelp. "Sorry, k Faith you take this and  
  
secure his head down and Fraiser, Fraiser let me see your arm." Doc knew that he had dislocated it. "The "bus" is here Doc."  
  
Carlos called from up through the hole. "Ok great we're coming." the firefighters all lined up and hepled Faith and Fraier up first then  
  
slowly they brought up Bosco. They all looked down at Bosco and couldn't believe at how pale the once annoying Bosco. " God  
  
how long was he down there?" Jimmy asked. "To long." Doc resonded. They continued to carry Bosco out to the waiting EMS bus.  
  
  
  
(At the hospital)  
  
Fraiser was released and arm in a sling. Fraiser walked up to Faith as she was standing with Sully. "I..." Fraiser was about to say  
  
when Sully said "I know Bosco told Doc in the bus that you saved his life and that it was his fault that he took your gun from you  
  
cause he thought you weren't capable to handel a gun like that." Fraiser's jaw dropped. "Ok, sir may I speak to Bosco?" "Yes you  
  
can but for a short time he needs rest." "I understand sir." Fraiser was standing next to Bosco when he woke up. "Hey you thanks  
  
for saving my ass." " Why, why did you take the blame?" "It was the only way,I owe you a lot more then just that I know but it was  
  
the only thing I could do for you right now." Bosco told Fraiser. "Thanks." with that Fraiser left Bosco so he could rest. Bosco fell  
  
asleep in a warm hospital bed with a new friend in mind, Ben Fraiser. 


End file.
